"Collecting Clocks"
About '''"Collecting Clocks" '''is the second tale in the tenth episode of the sixth season of the Nosleep podcast. In it, a man regrets being inherited his father's clock. Written by Michael Blake, it has a runtime of 18:15 and was performed by Mike DelGaudio and Corinne Sanders. It is the 675th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A man's father passes away and leaves him an antique German wall clock. The man is displeased at this, as his father was obsessed with collecting clocks and filled the house with them. The constant ticking made the man develop a hated of them. He begrudgingly takes it and installs it on the wall in his spare room. He tries to sleep, but the loud ticking floats down the hall. In the morning, he puts the clock in the garage and heads to work. When he returns in the evening, he finds that someone has placed the clock on his kitchen counter. His cat, Schrödinger, is inspecting it and seems afraid. The man decides to take the clock back into the spare room. A he gets ready for bed, the ticking follows him around the house. He has a nightmare of being crushed to death in the gears of a giant clock. The next morning, he throws the clock in the garbage and searches for Schrödinger, who has gone missing. Begrudgingly, he heads to work. When he returns, he finds the clock sitting on the kitchen counter again, ticking even louder than before. The man takes it to a firepit behind his house and burns it until there's nothing but ash. He goes to bed heartsick, missing his cat. The next morning, he hears the ticking coming from downstairs again. The weekly maid he hired, Jeanine, arrives and comments on the clock. He goes back to bed and tells her to come in before she's done. However, the day passes and the man never hears her leave. He picks up the clock and notices it's warmth and slight pulse, like there's a heart inside it. The weekend passes, filled with nightmares of being chased through a dark forest. Sunday morning, two policemen arrive, investigating Jeanine's disappearance. The man claims to know nothing as they search the house. The first detective finds Schrödinger's collar on the kitchen floor and asks if it was typical of Jeanine to leave things lying around. They leave, but not before asking the man to keep in touch. Half-crazed from the ticking, he goes on a walk in town and spots a pocket watch in a shop window. He buys it and takes it home. The ticking of the watch drowns out part of the German clock's constant sound. Six months pass. The police never solve Jeanine's disappearance and Schrödinger remains missing. However, the man has managed to amass quite a collection of clocks, which he is proud of. Cast Mike DelGaudio as the man Corinne Sanders as Jeanine David Cummings as the cop Category:Tales Category:Season 6 Category:Michael Blake Category:Mike DelGaudio Category:Corinne Sanders Category:David Cummings